My Most Precious Treasure
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: [Based from the song from Angel Beats] She watched from afar as her beloved was happily with another girl. She wanted to be with him so much, but she wanted him to be happy too. [Gruvia. One-sided GrayOC/GrayHatsu]


_[Based from the song from Angel Beats] She watched from afar as her beloved was happily with another girl. She wanted to be with him so much, but she wanted him to be happy too. [Gruvia. One-sided GrayOC/GrayHatsu]_

"Open up Gray-sama!~" Juvia giggled as she held up a spoon and inserted it into her Gray-sama's mouth.

"This is delicious Juvia!~" Gray exclaimed as he chewed, smiling at his water-mage girlfriend.

As the couple were being all lovey-dovey with each other, an orange-haired sound mage who goes by the name Hatsune Angelbeat, was watching from afar with sadness and angst.

The other guild members gave her glances of sympathy and pity, she too was in love with Gray.

"Gray-sama~"

"Juvia~"

Feeling hard to breathe, Hatsune stood up and quietly left the guild, unnoticed by the rest of her fellow guild members.

As Hatsune walked home, despairing as always, it began to rain.

"…" she looked at the ground, with a frown as she thought, _Gray…_

She remembered how she first met him:

"_You!"_

_She turned around to meet the eyes of the ice magic user._

"_Ice Make: Lance!"_

"_Kya!" She let out a piercing scream, it didn't affect him._

Ice? _She thought, _So cold…

She remembered joining the guild with his invitation:

"_I, Hatsune Angelbeat, hereby accept your invitation to join the guild…" She couldn't tell whether he noticed her blushing when he smiled at her._

She remembered her first mission with him:

"_5,000,000 Jewels!" Gray exclaimed, snatching the paper from the request board. "Wait… it says here I also need a singer…"_

_Hatsune's ears perked up at the word 'singer', and immediately walked up to him, "ME!"_

She remembered him protecting her from Juvia:

"_Love rival!" Juvia was enraged at the sight of Gray hugging Hatsune, who could've sworn she could see fire and smoke in the background._

"_Hatsune, stay behind me as I try and talk to Juvia." She blushed and nodded, feeling dazed and sort of happy. He was protecting her! From her love rival!_

She remembered him, injured in her arms and singing to him:

"_You're my most beloved… I wish you could see that…" she continued singing and humming as she blinked to hold back tears, clinging onto the unconscious and heavily injured Gray._

She remembered getting irritated at his stripping habits and losing her infatuation in him for a while… but then he managed to make her fall in love with him…

She was happy being friends with him, with high hopes of them becoming a couple in the future… however, it all happened too fast. She left on a solo mission and only to return with the announcement of him and Juvia becoming an official couple.

At first, she wanted to kill Juvia, as she felt very much angry and hurt. But she couldn't stay mad at her…

Plus, she felt happy seeing her beloved Gray happy, but also sad that he was with another girl.

Then the thought of killing herself came into mind, but then mentioned she had her friends and rivals.

However, the memories of Gray and Juvia came flooding back in her mind, images of them holding hands and kissing entered, it was too much for her.

She knows what she has to do.

The following morning,

"I would like to resign from Fairy Tail… I want… I want to travel the world…" The last part was a lie, what she wanted to say was _"I want to stop seeing my beloved with another girl." _But resisted.

And so she did. She resigned, there was a farewell party, and then, when she was about to leave with a tearful farewell, and Juvia asked to talk to her in private.

At first, she thought she were going to try and talk her out of it, but she was about to say that her decision was final.

"Love rival Hatsune…" she gave her a hug. "Juvia is very sorry for making you very sad and leave the guild."

"You didn't do anything… I couldn't control his feelings Juvia," Hatsune mumbled to her ear, returning the hug, "But I just want to get away from this, begin a new chapter in my life, and travel the world…"

Juvia sniffed, with tears beginning to fall when Hatsune broke the hug. She clutched her shoulders, "Don't worry, I'll come back… eventually…"

She turned away, but then, someone grabbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Gray?!

"That was for farewell…" Gray said. Juvia approached them, "That was one last present I want to give to my best friend… love rival…"

It was only now that she noticed the tears flowing from her eyes. She held her backpack which was filled with her things and turned around and then began walking.

"Goodbye…"

As she walked, it began raining again. Memories of being a Fairy Tail member came flowing back, but she didn't cry.

She released a smile, with one thought lingering in her mind.

_My Most Precious Treasure…_

**Author's Note: Never thought I'd ever write an angst fic in my entire life! R&R.**


End file.
